


Opposites

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: "Saaaaaaadoooooooooo!" The tall man didn't even budge as Keigo threw himself at him, though if one was close enough they might spot a slight tinge of pink on Chado's cheeks.





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.

"Saaaaaaadoooooooooo!" The tall man didn't even budge as Keigo threw himself at him, though if one was close enough they might spot a slight tinge of pink on Chado's cheeks.

Otherwise unaffected he simply unwound himself from the grip of the hyper-active teenager and put him on the ground.

The two, much to their friends astonishment, started dating a few months ago. No one was against it, of course. Orihime squealed every time she saw them together commenting how sweet they looked together or how she was jealous of them. Ichigo on the other hand was more then happy to get rid of a screaming Asano charging at him with open arms whenever he spotted him.

Yeah, it played out nicely. And they worked well together.

Where Sado was quiet and remained calm in every situation, the other boy was loud and always overacting. Where Sado was muscular and extremely tall Kego was an average teenager. Sado was strong and Keigo needed to be protected (even if only from himself).

How they became an item would forever remain a mystery. Not because they refused to answer. Keigo was more than happy to share the story, but his overly-dramatic gestures and words painted a different picture each time. Sado on the other hand would only nod while listening to his lover and agree with a silent:

"Mu."

How they communicated while each spoke a language of their own was a different question.


End file.
